RTL Living
RTL Living '''is German lifestyle television network owned by Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. The channel broadcasts lifestyle (cooking, do-it-yourself, style) and reality shows programmings. History Broadcasting was November 27, 2006. The program can be received, among other things, via the Astra satellite system. Among others, this is offered by the pay-TV provider Sky in the '''Sky Starter package or in the Sky Entertainment package and in Vodafone's IPTV offer. Since 28 August 2012 the transmitter is also receivable via Vodafone Kabel Deutschland. On September 1, NetCologne also took the station to the market, where RTL Living can be heard in HD for the first time. RTL Living offers broadcasts and programs in the following areas: trends, lifestyle, enjoyment, living and traveling. Also responsible here is the CEO of Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland, Frank Hoffmann. On 1 October 2015, RTL Group announced that it will relaunch and re-design its three PayTV channels RTL Living, RTL Crime and Passion (now RTL Passion) on 12 November 2015. At the same time new transmitter logos are introduced for these stations. In the course of the transmitter reordering in 2016, RTL Living received capacity on the frequency 11082 MHz horizontally (DVB-S2, symbol rate SR 22000, error correction FEC 3/4). On June 1, 2016, Toggo Plus is broadcasting on the old slot. Since May 17, 2017, RTL Living is also available in HD from Vodafone Kabel Deutschland, with the station being distributed in the "HD Premium Plus" package. Programmings * Ab ins Beet! Die Garten-Soap * Alan Titchmarsh: Liebe Deinen Garten! * Alan Titchmarsh: Gartengeheimnisse * Auf den Spuren meiner Ahnen * Auf und davon – Mein Auslandstagebuch * Cook clever mit Jamie * Departures - Abenteuer Weltreise * Eco Trip - Der Preis der Verschwendung * Einfach Italienisch! * Ein Engländer in China * Die Erde von oben * Fish Fight * Gesunde Gartenküche - Lust auf Genuss * Glamour Puds: Naschen wie die Stars * The Good Cook - Kochen aus Leidenschaft * Gypsy Weddings - Kitsch, Pomp und Liebe * Heilpflanzen - Wellness aus dem eigenen Garten * Hestons Festmahle * House & Home - Die schönsten Wohntrends * Jamie Oliver's Food Revolution * Jamie unterwegs - Geniale Rezepte gegen Fernweh * Jamies 30 Minuten Menüs * Jamies 15 Minuten Küche * Jimmys Forest - Leben im Wald * Kochen wie Heston Blumenthal * Die köstliche Welt des Käses * Lorraine Pascale: Kochen leicht gemacht! * Mein Garten * Mexikanisch kochen leicht gemacht * Michel Roux: Der Restaurant-Trainer * Neue Gartenkunst * Nigellissima * Nigellas Festessen * Nigellas Leckerbissen * Nimm Drei: Hughs geniale Rezepte * Das perfekte Dinner * Primal Grill - Grillen für Profis * Rachel Khoo: Paris in meiner Küche * Schmeckt nicht, gibt’s nicht * Surfing The Menu * Thelmas Gypsy Girls - Kleider, Chaos und Karriere * Two Greedy Italians * Ungeschminkt * Unser Traum vom Haus * Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung * Verführerisch: Kochen mit Sophie Dahl * Voxtours * Wissenshunger * Wohnen nach Wunsch * Yotam Ottolenghis mediterrane Festspeisen * Zu Gast bei Jamie Oliver * Zu Gast im Ikarus (Sorry, guys. Original titles isn't English, German only) Logos RTL Living (2006-.n.v.).png|First logo (2006-2015) RTL Living HD (2012-2015).png|First HD logo (2012-2015) RTL Living Germanija (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015-present) RTL Living HD (2015-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (2015-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 2006 Category:Germany Category:Lifestyle television channels